


nine foxes and a groupchat

by bloodysparkles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Rated teen for language, Texting, absolutely no bad feels in this fic bc i say so, chatfic, i just cant stop making internet related aftg fics can i, minor or bg relationships totally means renison and also maybe aaron/katelyn if i feel like it, no beta we die like men, not abandoned i promise i just don't have any ideas, relationships are mostly backburner, twinyard shenanigans, will update relationship tags once i remember to add them into the fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysparkles/pseuds/bloodysparkles
Summary: CoachWymack: Abby told me a group chat would be a good idea to “foster closer relationships between teammates”CoachWymack: I’m only doing this to prove her wrongCoachWymack: Don’t @ me if you want to stay marathon-free[CoachWymack has gone offline]
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had this document saved for so long i forgot what i wrote lmao
> 
> also, who's who:  
> sexyexy: Kevin  
> jos10: Neil  
> aminyard: Andrew  
> aaminyard: Aaron  
> wildcat: Dan  
> itsyaboyd: Matt  
> lawrd: Renee  
> breakfastclub: Allison  
> ninkiminjaj: Nicky  
> CoachWymack: Coach Wymack

**CoachWymack:** Abby told me a group chat would be a good idea to “foster closer relationships between teammates”

**CoachWymack:** I’m only doing this to prove her wrong

**CoachWymack:** Don’t @ me if you want to stay marathon-free

_**CoachWymack** has gone offline _

**ninkiminjaj:** am i dreaming or did coach just make us a group chat???

**ninkiminjaj:** i must be dreaming there’s no way

**sexyexy:** What the hell

**ninkiminjaj:** oh my fucking god kevin is that seriously ur username

**sexyexy:** What?

**sexyexy:** oh fuck

**itsyaboyd:** oh this has so much destructive potential

**itsyaboyd:** I love it

**lawrd:** I think Abby might have some incorrect ideas about our team

**breakfastclub:** are we all going to collectively ignore “sexyexy” or what

**itsyaboyd:** I was hoping I was reading it wrong

**sexyexy:** it won’t let me change my name for some reason

**ninkiminjaj:** why did u even set it to that in the first place??

**aminyard:** hey what the fresh fuck is this and why is it blowing up my phone

**aaminyard:** Why? This is stupid

**aminyard:** I loathe to agree with you.. but you’re right

**ninkiminjaj:** did u just respond to urself?

**ninkiminjaj:** oh fuck thats aaron 

**jos10:** I don’t know what this is but can I leave?

**ninkiminjaj:** no

**breakfastclub:** no

**itsyaboyd:** no

**wildcat:** no

**lawrd:** No

**aaminyard:** please let him leave 

**aaminyard:** I don’t want to have to put up with him more

**ninkiminjaj:** that was almost sweet and then u just had to go and say more

**jos10:** @aaminyard fuck off

**ninkiminjaj:** WHO TAUGHT NEIL THE FUCK WORD

**ninkiminjaj:** who corrupted our precious bean???

**jos10:** what.

**ninkiminjaj:** who. taught. neil. how. to. curse

**jos10:** “precious bean”?

**jos10:** what does that even mean

**ninkiminjaj:** i stg wHO CORRUPTED NEIL

**aminyard:** he literally told me to fuck off the first time he met me but go off ig 

**ninkiminjaj:** wHAT????

**jos10:** to be fair you hit me in the stomach with a fucking exy raquet 

**itsyaboyd:** @aaminyard oh i k n o w you didn’t 

**aaminyard:** wrong fucking Minyard

**breakfastclub:** can you really blame him??

**breakfastclub:** one of you has to change your username bc it’s too confusing

**ninkiminjaj:** pls

**aminyard:** hah suck on this Aaron

_**aminyard** has changed their name to **thebettertwin** _

**aaminyard:** oh I have the perfect idea 

**aaminyard:** fuck

**thebettertwin:** beat you to it loser

_**aaminyard** changed their name to **aaaron** _

**aaaron:** I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might continue this, might not,,, decisions, decisions
> 
> also allison’s nickname is bc there’s a character in breakfast club with the name allison reynolds and you can't tell me allison hasn’t watched breakfast club. no i personally have never watched it don’t come for me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebettertwin: sorbet. really. 
> 
> thebettertwin: 195%. we’re breaking up
> 
> jos10: all because I want sorbet
> 
> thebettertwin: @lawrd two pints. ben and jerrys. phish food and chubby hubby
> 
> jos10: how is any of that any better than sorbet??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good portion of nicky's texts in this are based off of a real groupchat conversation i've had

**lawrd:** I’m picking up ice cream from the store! :) who wants some?

**lawrd:** (and what flavor)

**itsyaboyd:** oooh ice cream!!! can i have strawberry please??

**wildcat:** chocolate chip for me, thanks!

**aaaron:** vanilla

**thebettertwin:** original

**aaaron:** fuck you

**thebettertwin:** and creative too. how did all the talent end up with you

**breakfastclub:** **@sexyexy** **@jos10** **@thebettertwin** yall better choose flavors soon or you’re not getting anything

**sexyexy:** I’m not getting any, and frankly, neither should any of you. 

**sexyexy:** Do you know how unhealthy ice cream is for you?

**breakfastclub:** okay party pooper you’re just mad there’s not a kale flavor

**sexyexy:** …

**sexyexy:** I won’t say anything to confirm or deny that

**breakfastclub:** that’s as good as admitting it lol

**thebettertwin:** kevin i am so close to disowning you right here right now for that

**wildcat:** also Alli why aren’t you getting anything??

**breakfastclub:** bc i’m going to the store with renee next question

**jos10:** can I just have some sorbet or something

**itsyaboyd:** HE SPEAKS!!!

**itsyaboyd:** hi neil :)))

**jos10:** hi Matt 

**jos10:** :)

**thebettertwin:** sorbet. really. 

**thebettertwin:** 195%. we’re breaking up

**jos10:** all because I want sorbet

**thebettertwin:** **@lawrd** two pints. ben and jerrys. phish food and chubby hubby

**lawrd:** gotcha :)

**jos10:** how is any of that any better than sorbet??

**itsyaboyd:** andrew how did you say any of that with a straight face

**thebettertwin:** im never straight

**itsyaboyd:** ...ya got me there but my point still stands

**breakfastclub:** okay Renee and i are off to the store

**breakfastclub:** later losers

**ninkiminjaj:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

**ninkiminjaj:** i want ice cream too!!!!! 

**ninkiminjaj:** please

**ninkiminjaj:** *pwease

**wildcat:** I hate that that’s what you CORRECTED it to

**breakfastclub:** nicky say that again and you’re not getting any fucking ice cream

**ninkiminjaj:** im sorry alilson  😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

**ninkiminjaj:** alsion

**ninkiminjaj:** aalison

**ninkiminjaj:** alllisoon

**ninkiminjaj:** asllino

**ninkiminjaj:** andrew

**ninkiminjaj:** arson

**ninkiminjaj:** alulison

**ninkiminjaj:** allison

**ninkiminjaj:** sorry my dog fell on my phone  😔😔😔😔

**breakfastclub:** i k n o w you don’t have a dog

**thebettertwin:** i have never been so close to committing a homicide than in this moment

**itsyaboyd:** nicky!!! better run

**jos10:** can confirm andrew’s knives are out

**ninkiminjaj:** FUCK FUCKCUFCK

**itsyaboyd:** F

**wildcat:** f

**lawrd:** F

**breakfastclub:** f

**jos10:** f

**breakfastclub:** there is a 0 percent chance you understand this meme

**jos10:** id argue with you but youre right

**aaaron:** Josten admitting he’s wrong? am I hallucinating

**jos10:** shut up aaron we all know youre projecting because you have chronic stubborn bitch syndrome

**breakfastclub:** BURN

**aaaron:** I hate all of you so much

_**aaaron** has gone offline _

**itsyaboyd:** ...aaaaaand he’s gone

**lawrd:** ice cream is on it’s way!! 

**itsyaboyd:** HECK YES IM COMING DOWNSTAIRS RN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn’t,, really sure how to end this (bc i wrote this last night right after posting the first chapter) but ice cream eating seemed like a good stopping point??
> 
> … is it obvious i googled “most unhealthy ice cream flavors” and ended up on the ben and jerry's page


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebettertwin: what about die hard
> 
> aaaron: that’s not a Christmas movie
> 
> thebettertwin: it takes place on christmas eve. therefore, it is a christmas movie. 
> 
> aaaron: No?? That’s like saying Mean Girls is a Halloween movie just because it has a scene set on Halloween??
> 
> thebettertwin: exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, most of this chapter is lifted almost verbatim or directly referenced from group chats im in. i hope to god they never see this

**sexyexy:** But because the character doesn’t have the memories of the previous timeline, due to the original source ‘killing off’ the other version of the character, it not only becomes a paradox and discounts half of the material, but also impacts the historical version of events so severely that I doubt the final scene could have happened anyways due to the butterfly effect of the changes made those three hundred-odd years ago.

**jos10:** so the paradox made because of the timeline-splitting causes the history of the new timeline to be so different that the historical event the original inciting incident is caused by may never have happened in the first place?

**sexyexy:** Exactly! 

**wildcat:** neil?? u understand this?

**wildcat:** kevins been trying 2 rant about his weird history time travel thing for ages and none of us can follow

**jos10:** you say that like i understand either

**jos10:** he just pulled me into this conversation and i’ve been bullshitting it this entire time

**sexyexy:** What?

**sexyexy:** You said you understood how the format of time travel used in this book is paradoxical! 

**jos10:** i’ve just been repeating what you said back to you, kevin

**jos10:** that’s surviving-boring-small-talk 101

**sexyexy:** YOU AGREED WITH ME ABOUT THE HISTORICAL IMPLICATIONS!

**jos10:** you made at least three pop culture media references that i’ve never heard of, kevin

**jos10:** i know you were there when nicky accused me of never seeing the avenger movie, you had to have suspected?

**sexyexy:** I THOUGHT NICKY MADE YOU WATCH IT?

**thebettertwin:** someone tell me why the fuck kevin looks like he’s about to blow a fuse

**wildcat:** neils been holding an entire convo w/ kevin about smth he doesnt understand a word of

**wildcat:** its hilarious

**ninkiminjaj:** lmao rip kevin

**ninkiminjaj:** okay but srsly neil u have to watch the avengers

**ninkiminjaj:** ur life will not be complete w out watching infinity war!!

**jos10:** watching that christmas movie or whatever it was at abby’s house was enough thanks 

**ninkiminjaj:** okay i know u didnt mean ur thank u so u didnt rly have to say it

**jos10:** you’re right. i don’t know why you like that movie

**ninkiminjaj:** love actually is a CLASSIC and i will not stnad by and watch u slander it like this!!!

**ninkiminjaj:** even andrew likes it so u have to give it SOME credit

**thebettertwin:** i never said that.

**ninkiminjaj:** then explain why u watched the whole thing last night???

**thebettertwin:** young hugh grant.

**ninkiminjaj:**

**ninkiminjaj:** okay fine but neil idk what you have against xmas movies

**jos10:** i’m jewish?

**ninkiminjaj:** that can’t stop you from enjoying love actually!! or home alone for that matter

**ninkiminjaj:** please tell me uve watched home alone

**jos10:** ??

**ninkiminjaj:** HOW DARE U,,,, neil,,,,,,, i cant believe uve never watched home alone,,,,,,,,,

**aaaron:** why am I getting so many messages at nine in the morning??

**ninkiminjaj:** AARON!! neil doesnt like love actually 😔😔😔😔

**aaaron:** I don’t? Like it either?

**ninkiminjaj:** betrayed,,,,,,,, by my own flesh and blood,,,,,,,,,,,,

**thebettertwin:** what about die hard

**aaaron:** that’s not a Christmas movie

**thebettertwin:** it takes place on christmas eve. therefore, it is a christmas movie. 

**aaaron:** No?? That’s like saying Mean Girls is a Halloween movie just because it has a scene set on Halloween??

**thebettertwin:** exactly.

**aaaron:** NO?? correlation doesn’t equal causation?????

**ninkiminjaj:**

**ninkiminjaj:**

**ninkiminjaj:** how dare none of u acknowledge this

**wildcat:** a) it was obvious and needed no acknowledgement besides

**wildcat:** b) die hard is also category 2

_**CoachWymack** is online _

**CoachWymack:** Those of you who stayed at Abby’s house this weekend: To the extent your laundry is “done” but still in the laundry room, it is not “done” just merely “clean”. Please endeavor to shift it from the “clean” column to the “done” column before 2pm eastern standard time. Thank you for your consideration in this matter.

_**CoachWymack** has gone offline _

**wildcat:** thats such a passive aggressive message but also.. polite? for wymack?

**ninkiminjaj:** lmao rip, good luck facing his wrath

**aaaron:** You?? Were there too??

**ninkiminjaj:** o right fuck

**ninkiminjaj:** smooth brain time

**ninkiminjaj:** gotta go i guess 

_**ninkiminjaj** has gone offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely have no idea where the entire love actually bit came from. i've never seen love actually. (again, please do not come for me on this one.)
> 
> also, sorry that matt, allison, and renee are missing from this chapter - they're probably the smart ones who set their phones to silent when they sleep in lol


End file.
